The Fire Girl Saga 3 An Old Spark
by Jedihunter34
Summary: When Serena and Obi-Wan are sent to protect duchess Satine from Death Watch, Serena meets an old friend from her past, but could it be more than friends? Meanwhile, Death atch has got help from from 3 hags from hell. Romance, adventure, and a showdown, they may be lucky if they can stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey guys, here is the beginning of the 3rd Fire Girl Saga. Thnx for reviewing and hope you enjoy this one!

What's going on? Where am I? Serena thought. She found herself in a hallway, the walls covered in paintings. She suddenly heard sobbing down the hall. "Hello, anyone here?" she called out, walking towards a door where the crying came from. "I swear, if this was a movie, people would be screaming don't open that door!" she muttered to herself. But she had to look. Slowly, she opened the door, and was shocked at what was inside. It was a nursery, walls painted gold. But Serena was drawn to the crib where two people were looking down at it with tears of joy in their eyes. The man looked at her, and Serena gasped. "Dad?" she asked out loud. Suddenly, she found herself in the middle of a battle field, where an army of warriors were fighting witches. She suddenly gasped when she saw the leader of the men fighting with a beautiful woman. "Get back to the palace Akinia, protect our daughter!" he yelled, blocking a swipe at his head. "I will not leave you Ornatelle like we lost our eldest!" she replied. "Please, you have to protect her. Serena is our only hope."

"Mom! Dad! Look out!" Serena screamed, bolting up from her bed. She panted, trying to calm her panicked heart. She suddenly heard her door open, revealing a concerned Obi-Wan. "Serena, are you alright? I heard you scream" he asked, sitting down beside her. Serena looks terrible, he thought to himself. Her hair was sticking to her sweat covered head, not to mention her red pajama top was soaked in her sweat. Serena sighed, looking at the clock, groaning when she read that she woke herself and her master at the ungodly time of 4:30 in the morning. "I'm fine master, just had a dream, but there is some good from it," she explained. "I know that my parents had this big war with witches, and I know that they lost, but I know their names," she said. Obi-Wan smiled, curious to know who they are. "What are their names Serena?" he asked. "My mother's is Akinia and my father's is Ornatelle." Obi-Wan didn't show it, but he suddenly had a spike of shock. How could I have been so blind? I should have known they were her parents. He thought to himself. "Well, I suggest you get dressed, you got swim class with Master Fisto and the other padawans."

Mandalore…

"Duchess, I beg you, for your safety, you must have extra security until the Death Watch threat is over!" The governor argued with Satine. Just a few hours ago, he had gotten a message that Death Watch planned to attack the Duchess and terminate her. "I will have extra security, but not from my body guards, in fact, the jedi may be able to help us," Satine explained. And I know just the one who can help, she thought to herself. She missed Obi-Wan terribly, so he was hoping the jedi will send him to help. "Of course Duchess, I will contact the temple."

"Come on kids! I've seen better swimmers than you!" Master Fisto yelled, urging the younglings to work harder. He smiled when he saw Serena, finishing her 15th lap while the others were on their 5th. Despite her powers with fire, Serena was a natural swimmer, but most younglings believed it was due to her long legs. "I see Ashoka was right, Serena is a strong swimmer," Obi-Wan replied, walking to stand beside Kit. "I've never in my days seen a human swim so fast like her, she is very special," he replied, blowing his whistle to stop the class. "Alright kids, now it's diving time, line up single file, the goal is to make the smallest splash as possible!" Everyone groaned, knowing it was impossible. Everyone lined up, Serena being the second last person. She suddenly heard a voice she hated. "Well, looks like Fire Girl enjoys being in the water, too bad I'm going to kick your ass in this game," Dog taunted. Dog was the Temple bully, he literally beat up five year olds. He was average height, with dark brown eyes and bright blonde hair.

"Game? You want to play it that way? Smallest splash wins," she snickered, letting him go ahead of her. Dog snickered when he was next. "You are so going to- woah!" he yelled, slipping on some water and falling in the pool, making the biggest splash. Here goes nothing, Serena thought, doing a Leap of Faith (Yes, it is a Leap of Faith from Assassins Creed!) She hit the water, making a small splash. "Great job Serena! Alright kids, hit the showers!" Kit yelled. Dog snarled at Serena, humiliated once again by her. "Serena, get changed quickly, the council has called us for a meeting," Obi-Wan told her.

10 minutes later, they stood before the council. "A special mission we have for you two. Death Watch has threatened to kill Duchess Satine once again, the governor asked us for help he has," Yoda said in his riddle voice. Satine? Why don't they leave her alone? Obi-Wan thought to himself. "You will not be alone, we are sending Master Pepperoni (forgive me for the name, just bare with me!) and his padawan, Zane Jenobit." Serena's head perked up. Before she could reply, Obi-Wan nodded. "We'll leave at once Masters," he kindly said. When they were far away from the ears of the council, Obi-Wan looked at Serena. "Do you know Zane?" he asked. Serena sighed. "We met when I first came to the temple."

Flashback…

The 6 year old younglings were practicing lightsaber training with Master Yoda when Plo walked in. "Younglings, there is someone I want you to meet," he said, looking to the door. "Come now, don't be shy," he said kindly. Slowly, a little 6 year old girl with red hair and green eyes, dressed in black padawan robes walked in. "This is Serena Mandre, she will be training with you. I expect everyone to treat her nicely," he explained. He then left, leaving Serena with the others. "Are you a dwarf?" Serena asked Yoda, causing everyone to laugh. Yoda had to chuckle. "Perhaps, now, grab a helmet and sabre young one," he told her. Serena did that and stood beside a boy with blonde hair and purple eyes. He kept looking at her the entire class, until near the end, he spoke to her. "Your hair smells like rainbows," he said. Serena looked at him, blushing. "Thank you weird person, no one's ever said that to me," she said in her sweet voice. "He smiled. "Your welcome, my name's Zane, do you want to be friends he asked. "Okay!" Serena replied, hugging him. They heard someone sigh behind. Serena screamed when she turned around, looking at Mace Windu. "Did a monster eat your hair, why is it gone?!" Serena asked, causing everyone to laugh, including Yoda, even Mace had to crack a smile.

End of Flahback…

"Ever since then, we've been friends, until he was chosen to to the outer rim temple with Master Pepperoni," Serena finished. Obi-Wan grinned. "Is he your boyfriend?" he asked. Serena gave him a death glare as they walked on the ship.

What do you think? Reviews are welcome, so review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey folks, back with more, sit back and relax!

Mandalore…

A young man kept pacing in throne room. He was 16, with blonde hair and purple eyes. His master sighed. "Zane, stop pacing, it is very distracting," he explained. Master Pepperoni was average height with brown hair and hazel eyes. "I can't help it master, I haven't seen Serena in years, what if she doesn't LIKE me?" he asked. He didn't know why he had these feelings all of a sudden, but seeing Serena just made his heart soar. He remembered how he used to sneak her favourite candy in class. "Zane, I know you don't like the code with the whole no attachment thing, believe me, I don't like it either, but you must control your emotions," he explained. They stopped to turn to the source of the voices.

"I'm telling you Serena, your flying is suicide, it's worse than Anakin's!" Obi-Wan yelled, still recovering from their near death crash. He wanted to see how Serena's piloting was, however when she took control, she sped past the landing zone, almost crashing into an office building. Then she kept swerving all over the place to avoid traffic on the way back. And the worst part, she accidently pulled up, causing them to go up, until she pulled down, a little too down for his liking. "Says the old man who needs to learn to go faster than the speed limit!" she shot at him. "If you two are done, we have business to do," Master Pepperoni interrupted. Serena turned to look at Zane, who came running at her.

"I missed you so much Serena!" he said, crushing Serena in a bone crushing hug. "Nice to see you too Zane, any chance you can stop hugging me like a wookie?" she managed to choke out. Zane was incredibly strong, for a human. He smiled as he put her down. "Master Kenobi, it's good to see you as well," Zane said, glancing at Serena. Gods, she's even more beautiful than I remember, he thought to himself. He looked at her tattoo, confused as to how she got it. His thoughts were interrupted when a voice rang through the hall. "So, we meet again, Master Kenobi," Satine said, appearing from the shadows. Obi-Wan smiled, impressed how she always was beautiful. "It's good to see you as well Duchess, though I wish it were under more peaceful times," he explained. Satine sighed, noticing the three other jedi. "I suggest you learn to keep your memory Obi, are you going to introduce me?" she asked. "Yes, this is Master Pepperoni and his padawan Zane Jenobit, and my padawan Serena Mandre."

Satine had to hide her shocked look. "Would you like to walk with me in the gardens, my guards can escort your friends to their room," she asked politely. Obi-Wan nodded before turning to Serena. "Be careful, I want you and Zane to check all the personal of the people that have access to anything in the palace. If you find anything that's not normal, give me a shout," he whispered, before joining Satine.

"Start talking Obi, is that really HER?" she asked. Obi-Wan sighed. Yes, it's her, but I prefer to keep it secret for now. Serena is still trying to figure out who she really is." He wanted to tell her so badly about Ornatelle and Akinia, but he knew he had to wait.

Satine looked at him shocked. "Keep it a secret?! She is possibly the last royal blood from Sparks, her parents are out there and those witches want her powers, keeping secrets about her parents from her is wrong!" she shouted. They remained silent. "She looks so much like her mother, Akinia was like a sister to me, although I'm guessing she has a lot of fight in her like her father right?" she asked, knowing the answer. "Gods, she sleeps like him too, I had to drag her out of bed, and in return, she kicked me in the gut!" he answered, a smile on his face. "Well, I must retire for now, tonight, there is going to be a ball and I was hoping you would join," she asked. "I would be honored milady."

"So, those witches tried to take your powers from you?! They do that again and I will break them like twigs!" Zane shouted. Serena smiled. Master Pepperoni left to go over security protocols. "Now that would be entertaining, but they are powerful, I was lucky I made it alive," she replied. They were silent, that akward silent where you want to talk, but no words come. Zane suddenly blurted out a question. "Will you be my date for the ball tonight?" he asked rapidly. Serena looked at him, a contagious smile on her face. "Sure, I'll meet you there," she answered. He smiled. "Great, see you later," he called over his shoulder, leaving her room. Serena's smile left her, and she suddenly started hitting her head against the wall. Obi-Wan walked in, staring at Serena. "Is there a reason you're giving yourself a beating?" he asked. Serena sighed. "Zane asked me out to the ball and I have nothing to wear, so I'm doomed!" Serena shouted.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I happen to know a certain Duchess who can help. Come on."

Satine was brushing her golden locks. She walked to the door, surprised to see Obi and Serena. "Satine, my padawan needs your help, I was hoping if you could give her a hand?" he asked. Satine smiled. "Of course, come in Serena. As for you Kenobi, scram!" she joked with him, closing the door. She turned to see Serena looking around. "Let me guess, you have a date with a cute padawan?" she asked. "Serena blushed. "Yeah and I didn't bring anything so-" she was interrupted when the duchess sat her down at her vanity. "Don't worry my dear, we'll get you ready before you know it," she answered with a smile, unbraiding Serena's long red hair. "First we'll find you a dress. I should have something that will look stunning on you."

Carlac…

"Sir, we have some guests. They say they want to help us," the man said. Pre Vizla snarled, walking out to greet his guests. Standing there were three young women (I forgot to describe what those hags from hell lokked like in the last book, I apologise!) One had long brown hair with a tight purple combat suit and amber eyes, another with black hair, brown combat suit and black eyes, the last one had white hair, and a blue combat suit with a cape. "What brings three beautiful women like you here to Death Watch?" he asked. Icee snickered. "We need your help, and in return, we will help you end the duchess!" Vizla smiled, thinking they would be useful. "Welcome to Death Watch!"

IN the next chapter, Serena, Zane and the rest of the gang enjoy themselves… until the real fun begins! REVIEWS PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey guys, I am wounded that you didn't review, anyway, enjoy! By the way, with school starting tomorrow, I won't be able to update right away.

Icee lead Stormy and Nakla behind a secluded tent. "Icee, you're sure this will work? The Elder won't be happy about this," Stormy said. Icee decided to sneak out and deal with Serena. "Relax, when she hears what we did, she can't get mad at us when Serena dies!" Icee explained. She was going through a spell book when she found a spell that could solve her problems. "But why join Death Watch?" Nakla asked. "Death Watch hates the pretty duchess, it just so happens that she is close to Serena's master, we capture the duchess, Kenobi and Mandre will come for her. All we have to do is separate her and the old man and cast the spell!"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, waiting for Master, Yoda, Windu and Shaak Ti. They had contacted him to tell him they were coming to Mandalore. He saw the ship land in front of him, and out walked the three jedi. He bowed in respect to the masters, walking beside them. "How are things here?" Mace asked. "Quiet, and it's a little too quiet, but sooner or later, Death Watch will show itself," Obi-Wan explained. "Tell me Kenobi, where is Master Pepperoni and the padawans?" Shaak asked. "Master Pepperoni is meditating, Zane is taking a nap… and Serena is with Satine, getting ready for her date with Zane," he answered. Mace smiled, along with Shaak, even Yoda shook his head in amusement. "Many would not agree, but I think the code is uneccersary, after all, if we do not show emotions, we are just like droids," Windu said. "Agree with you, I do. But for now, keep this secret from the rest of the council."

Serena stared at herself in the mirror as Satine brushed her long red hair. Satine was quiet, for she didn't know what to say to Akinia's youngest daughter. She remembered Akinia, and how they became best friends. "So, Serena, have you picked out a dress yet?" Satine asked, looking at the selection on the bed. "I mean no offense Duchess, they're very pretty, but nothing jumps out at me. Green makes me look like broccoli, yellow a booger, and purple makes me look like a prune," she said. Satine smiled. "That's perfectly fine, we'll see what else we have," she said. Suddenly, Serena just knew what colour would look amazing, everyone always said it looked stunning on her and goes with her red hair. "Well, the younglings always said I would look stunning in blue."

7:30, Time of The Ball…

Soft music sang through the ball room as people arrived. Zane was waiting impatiently. He had worn a grey button down shirt with black pants. The jedi masters stood behind him, chuckling at his anxiety. "Don't worry, she'll be here, just be patient," Obi-Wan said. The older jedi had remained in there jedi attire in case, of an attack. Everyone quieted as Satine walked in, stunning Obi-Wan. She wore a dark purple floor length dress, her hair spilling on her shoulders. The straps were thin. She smiled as she walked to Obi-Wan. Yoda wacked everyone with his stick to give them alone time. "I take it you approve, Master jedi?" she asked. "You look… amazing." They suddenly heard whispering as another guest walked in. The jedi were stunned, as Serena walked in. Her hair was out of the braid, flowing down to her butt, Satine had put a small tiara on her head. She wore gold 3 inch high heels, making her taller. What stunned them was the dress. It was strapless, with the collar shaped into a heart, the dress was a sparkly light blue, and reached to at least just past her knees. Serena walked up to Zane, who was staring at her like his life depended on it. "Serena, you look… like a princess," Zane managed to say, causing all the masters to chuckle.

Serena blushed. "Thanks Zane, although I now wish I was in my jedi attire, I had no idea you guys were coming," she said. Master Windu smiled. "It's fine Serena, now go have fun," Mace said, as the other guests started to dance slowly. "That reminds me, Satine, would you like to dance with me?" he asked. She smiled. "Of course," she answered, letting him take her to the dance floor. Serena and Zane did the same, but Zane wasn't very good at dancing. "Serena, I don't know how to dance," he whispered. "Just follow my lead Zane," she replied, putting one of her hands in his while she guided his other hand to behind her waist. Slowly, they started to dance to the music. Zane was impressed how Serena knew how to dance. "Spill, where the hell did you learn to dance?" he asked, staring into her bright green eyes. "I don't know, it just feel… natural," she answered. "Hey, do you want to go outside on the balcony?" Zane asked. Serena looked at her master, who was standing with Satine, both of them giving her a look that said 'go, do it.' "Sure." She replied.

Masters Windu, Ti and Yoda watched Serena and Zane leave, smiling at them. "I swear, they were meant to be together forever," Ti said. "I must admit, despite what we're suppose to be doing, I have never seen Serena so happy," Mace replied. Suddenly, the force told them danger was near.

"How pathetic, who names their kid after pizza?" Stormy asked, breaking her choke hold on Master Pepperoni. With Death Watch's help, they managed to sneak in without trouble. Now the real fun would begin. "Let's crash the party boys," she said to the Death Watch soldiers.

Serena and Zane stood at the balcony, watching the stars in awe. "I've never seen so many stars before," Serena explained to Zane. Zane sighed, kowing he needed to tell her how he felt. "Serena, I know that the council will kill us if they find out what I'm going to say-" Serena interrupted him by surprising him, she kissed him, on the lips. Zane suddenly felt like he was in heaven, losing himself in Serena's kiss. Unfortunetly, they heard screaming coming from the ball room.

"Let her go!" Obi-Wan yelled, trying to break the Death Watch soldiers that held him down tight grip. Icee snickered as Stormy and Nakla restrained Satine. "YOU HEARD HIM ICEE, DON'T MAKE ME LIGHT YOUR ASS ON FIRE!" Serena yelled, her body transformed into a dragon. "Sorry Serena, but we have to go now, see you real soon!" she yelled as she, and the Death Watch vanish.

Icee snarled at the duchess, who had bit Stormy's hand. "Help, some- mmmnnnphhh!" Satine's cry for help was muffled by someone sticking a piece of duct tape on her mouth. They dragged her aboard the ship, tossing Satine to the floor. Before she could get up, she found her hands tied tightly with some twine and locked in a closet. Hurry Obi-Wan, Satine thought.

Dun dun dun! In the next chapter, Serena, Zane and bi-Wan head to Carlac to save Satine, but after crash landing, Serena gets separated, falling into Icee's trap. Reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry it took so long, been busy with school. But come on, three chapters and I get ONE review?! I'm starting to think that you hate the story so far. If that's how you feel, then I'll end the series and we'll never find out if Serena finds her parents. Enough talk, enjoy!

Obi-Wan paced back and forth, not saying a word. They had returned to Serena's room to figure out what to do. Serena had changed out of her dress and wore her black track pants and top. "Master, we'll find her, we just need to-" Serena was interrupted by her master. "DON'T SAY WE NEED TIME, SATINE IS OUT THERE WITH DEATH WATCH AND THOSE WITCHES, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THOSE WITCHES ON NABOO, YET YOU DIDN'T, AND NOW THEY ARE PROBABLY TORTURING HER! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO YOUR PARENTS AND TO ME!" Obi-Wan screamed in her face. Zane could only watch in horror as Serena stared at her master in shock and terror, tears in her eyes. Realizing what he had done, Obi-Wan tried to say sorry, but before he could, Serena ran out of her room, tears sliding down her face. Zane looked at Obi-Wan. "It's not her fault, you realize she'll never want anything to do with you," he explained, leaving Obi-Wan alone.

How could he say that? I wanted to kill those witches, but it wasn't the jedi way, and they knew about Kierra. Serena thought, running to wherever the force was taking her. She suddenly dropped to the ground, tears coming out of her eyes as she cried. She didn't know how long she cried, but she suddenly heard a kind voice that she recognized. "Don't cry little one, it's not your fault at all, you know I hate it when you cry," Kierra said, appearing before her. Serena looked around, realizing she was in the fountain room. "I just wish this never happened to me Kierra, I want to get rid of this Dragon Fire, I only know a few things!" she screamed. Kierra stared at her little sister, wishing she could tell her everything, but people from Sparks had a saying: The truth is hard, the person that wants it has to find it themselves. "Serena, you can still help Satine, I know where they are," she told her. Serena stopped crying at those words. "They have taken her to Carlac, you must go now if you can save her," she explained. Serena stood up. I will find our parents Kierra, even if it takes me 80 years to find them, I won't give up!" She called over her shoulder.

Serena looked around, making sure the coast was clear in the hangar. Sure she was going up against Death Watch, 3 witches, and possibly monsters, but she was going alone. Her master was right, she should have ended those witches on Naboo, and this time, she would. She started walking toward her ship, The Fire Spirit, a gift from Anakin. Suddenly Zane came up beside her. "Where you going?" he asked, knowing she would lie. "Out," she answered. Obi-Wan showed up as well. "Out where?" he asked. "Outside, to Carlac, to end those witches! And rescue the duchess if I have time!" she snapped. "Well we're coming with you, you'll need it," Zane said, entwining his hand in hers. She sighed, knowing she would need help. "And by the way, Anakin's flying the ship," Obi-Wan said, noticing Anakin waiting for them in the ship. Serena smiled, glad they were coming. "Let's end those hags from hell."

Carlac…

Satine opened her eyes, wondering where she was. She found the answer when she tried to stand up, but her hands were tied behind her back. Panicking, she looked around. She was in a tent, her legs tied tightly with rope, along with her arms. She noticed she was in a chair. She tried to call for help, but someone had gagged her with a piece of white cloth, tied tightly behind her head. She suddenly heard a voice that send chills down her back. "So, we meet again, Satine," Vizla sneered, coming in the tent. He snickered as she struggled to get away from him. "Mmmmnnnppph!" Satine screamed, hoping he would take the gag off her. "What's that Duchess? I can't understand you, normally you have quite the tongue," he taunted. "Mmmmnnphh," she groaned as her breathing became shallow. The gag was tied too tight, making it hard for her to breathe. He walked behind her, enjoying her distress. "By the way, your jedi hero, can't save you," he whispered in her ear. Satine eyes widened, as three women walked in. "It appears, we have visitors, they landed their ship, so they'll approach us on foot," Icee explained. "Good, do what you have to do with the girl, I'll deal with the jedi," Vizla said, following them out. "Mmmmnnnnnphh!" Satine screamed. "You stay here Duchess, we'll be back soon," he said, leaving her there. "Mmmnnphh!" Satine screamed again.

"Did you have to park so far away? We could have blasted them with our laser canons!" Zane asked Anakin. "We'd risk hitting the duchess, now shut up and keep up!" Serena yelled, waiting for them on the top of the hill. The three men groaned. "We're moving as fast as we can, you just happen to have longer legs!" Obi-Wan panted. Suddenly, a storm developed, making it difficult for them to see. "Serena! Where are you?" Zane yelled. They heard a scream, but before they could move forward, they were hit with an energy blast, knocking them out. Vizla smiled. "Lets bring them to camp boys!"

Serena groaned, getting up. She remembered being hit by a really strong wind that send her flying. Her senses were on alert, but before she could get her lightsabres, she found herself trapped in some powerful witch energy circle shaped as a pentagram. She screamed as she was suddenly lifted into the air. "Girls, cast the spell!" Icee screamed. Serena stared as Icee, Nakla and Stormy floated in a triangle, their eyes closed as they used their dark magic.

"Powers of darkness, hear us witches cry, reach into this girl and destroy her from within!" they called together. Suddenly, a blast of darkness hit Serena. "Ahhh!" She screamed in pain as the darkness went inside her body. She fell to the ground, passed out. "Let's go girls, we've done we had to do, the spell will take time to do what we want it to do, but it will be worth it," Icee said as they left her there. Just after they left, a young woman appeared out of nowhere, she ran up to Serena, praying he was still alive. She sighed as she felt her pulse, but knew that the witches did something to her. She watched as Serena opened her eyes to be looking at a pair of bright green eyes. Before she could say anything, the woman turned, showing a tuff of red hair sticking out from her hood. Then just like that, she vanished, leaving a confused Serena in the snow. What bothered Serena was that she somehow knew that woman.

What do you think? Sorry if I leave you hanging after a while, it's just that high school is different, meaning I have a lot of homework, but I will post again by Saturday and Sunday. Please review, or the warning I said at the beginning just might happen!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey guys! Back with another chapter, by the way, Jedi Kay-Kenobi, if you're reading this, thank you for the advice. Enjoy!

Serena sat there, dazed and confused. Her thoughts kept going to the woman that just vanished. She couldn't shake the feeling that she looked familiar. Her thoughts immediately went to the witches. "What did you do to me Icee?" she asked herself. She tried to remember, but her head was pounding like crazy. Suddenly she remembered why she was here. Standing up slowly, she concentrated on the Dragon Fire. Seconds later, she flew in the sky, fiery wings blazing as she went to help her friends.

Obi-Wan groaned, his vision swimming all over. He tried to grab his lightsaber, only to find it missing. "You won't be needing this Kenobi,"a voice sneered. Obi-Wan looked coldly into the face of Pre Vizla.

"Where are my friends, where's Satine?!" he spat. He was pulled to his feet and dragged outside with Anakin, Zane and Satine.

"Is this how you planned to rescue me Kenobi?" Satine joked, trying to lighten the mood. But the question on their minds were toward Serena, who was nowhere in sight.

"What's the plan master?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan was about to say it when a female's voice interrupted him.

"I can't wait to see the look on Serena's face when she sees your dead body," Icee sneered. Nakla and Stormy followed, an evil smile on their faces. They hoped that Serena would be a little too late to save them from their execution. Unfortunetly, they were oblivious to a slithering fire thing.

Serena ducked in the tent as the soldiers walked by. She had overheard that Vizla was going to execute the others, so she had to rescue them and her master… again. Looking around, she darted as close as she could to the camps centre. "Blast, these guys are prepared for war!' she whispered to herself. She had to lower the amount of guards, but unless she had a little sidekick.

"I need to give my head a beating someday," she swore. Using the Dragon Fire, Serena's tattoo came alive, body on fire. Giving it a command, it slithered toward the guards, melting the snow behind it. Then, before the poor guard could react, her tattoo latched itself onto his leg, burning him. The rest of the guards shot at it, but nothing harmed it. Note to self, give tattoo side kick a name, Serena thought as almost all the guards burned. Icee and the other witches shot energy blasts at it, but even their powers couldn't harm it. "Time to play," Serena said, as her tattoo came back.

"What in the name of the force was that?!" Vizla screamed, looking at the witches shocked looks. Before they could say anything, they heard the sound of lightsabers. They turned to look, to see Serena, arms on fire while holding her sapphire blades. Vizla had to laugh.

"THIS is your rescue Kenobi? A girl that plays with fire?" Vizla sneered. That pissed Serena off, and before he could blink, she had force pushed him twenty feet away. Serena took a step toward him, only to find 30 Death Watch soldiers block her, blasters ready. It was Serena's turn to smile, thinking what chance did these guys have.

The battle began, and everyone could only stare as Serena fought. She dodged a shot aimed for her head, hitting his friend in the forehead. She then shot fire balls at anyone that came too close to her. In a matter of seconds, the soldiers were either dead, injured or ran away in terror, leaving Vizla alone. "Serena, don't underestimate him, get Satine out of here, we'll deal with him," Obi-Wan called as he helped Zane. Serena moved to help Satine, only to be blasted by a ray of ice, lighting and shadows. Combined together: painful to the bone, but only pissing Serena off even more.

"You know, we never got to finish our little battle on Naboo, why don't you show us what you've learned?" Icee snapped. Before Serena could react, she found herself spinning in a tornado. Using the force, she managed to get out, only to crash into a burning fire pit. Luckily, it didn't hurt, but it took Serena a while to get up.

"Serena!" Zane yelled. He tried running towards her, only to find Nakla in front of him. Serena stared in horror as Zane dropped to the ground, blood gushing from the cut on his face. Nakla, Stormy and Icee laughed at Serena's shocked look. Which made her even more mad.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Serena screamed, her eyes flashing red. Suddenly, the ground shook violently, causing everyone to fall. Serena lifted her hands and then, the ground cracked and out poured a river of lava. Everyone stared as Serena concentrated harder, and a massive wave grew, aimed right at the witches.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Icee screamed. And just like that, they vanished. But there was a problem. The river of lava was getting bigger and spreading. Fast.

"Serena! You need to seal the lava, people are going to get hurt!" Obi-Wan yelled, dodging some lava. Serena stared in horror, realizing what she did. She attempted to focus on closing the crack….

Only to be swallowed by the lava itself. "SERENA!" Zane yelled, running to the spot where she stood. But she was gone, there was no way a person can survive hot boiling lava.

"Zane, we have to go, it's impossible for Serena to survive!" Obi-Wan yelled. They turned to leave, but something caught Zane's eye. Something that shocked him to the bone but gave him hope. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Satine turned to see what he was doing, and could only stare at what was happening.

Holding on for dear life to the edge of the crack… was a hand. And another hand grabbed the edge. And then, Serena's head popped up, gasping for air. Pulling herself out, Serena dragged herself to the ground, the crack sealing the lava. The others were shocked. No human can survive that, Serena would have severe burns on her body, so bad you couldn't recognise her. But she didn't. And suddenly, everyone stared in awe as another tattoo etched itself on her other arm, this time it was the tattoo of a river of lava with strange tiny runes all over it. Then, Serena passed out. Again.

Bet you didn't see that coming? Only a few more chapters and you have to be patient for the next novel. Reviews are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That's right, I'm spoiling you with two chapters! This is where Serena has a duel with Vizla. Will she survive? Lets find out!

"Serena! Wake up, please wake up!" Zane yelled in Serena's ear. It was only a matter of time before more Death Watch came and they had to get the duchess out of here. Problem was, Serena had once again used the Dragon Fire, discovered a new gift and passed out.

Obi-Wan pushed Zane out of the way as he bent down beside Serena. "Forgive me Serena, but we need to get out of here," he said. And then he slapped her face. Hard. He kept slapping her, until his work was done.

"Quit hitting me you backstabbing prancing old man!" Serena yelled, bolting up. Realising what she said, she felt stupid. Anakin and Satine could only smile, and Zane had to laugh. Even Obi-Wan cracked a smile. Unfortunetly, they still had to get out of here.

"Anakin, take the duchess to the ship, we'll meet you there," Obi-Wan said, as he and Zane helped Serena up. Anakin nodded, and lead the duchess away. Serena looked at her tattoo in awe, wondering if whatever new gift she discovered, a tattoo would appear symbolizing it. She remembered what she did and bowed her head in shame.

"Guys, I'm sorry about that, I just got mad when Zane got hurt and this time, I couldn't control myself this time," Serena explained. Obi-Wan had an explanation, but he kept it in his head. It seems that whenever she gets mad, she uses the Dragon Fire and discovers a new gift. She clearly gets her temper from her mother, Akinia always lost her temper when she was pissed off.

They trudged along in silence, figuring out how to explain this to the council. They were just about to get on the ship when a cable suddenly wrapped around Serena's leg. The cable pulled and Serena was dragged toward Vizla. "You're not going any where without her Kenobi!" He screamed as he put his hands around Serena's neck. That was a mistake. Vizla screamed as his hands burned from Serena's burning neck. He pressed a button on his wrist computer thinga majigger, activating a ray shield around the ship, trapping the others in the ship and prevented Serena from getting back on.

"Let's see what you're made of kid, no fire tricks, no spells, just lightsaber combat," he explained, activating the legendary black lightsaber. (I love that colour on it, the jedi should have one of those in the next season!) Serena snarled, activating her sapphire blades and getting in a battle stance. Obi-Wan, Zane and Anakin were helpless to stop the fight.

Serena slashed at Vizla, hoping to at least cut his arm off. But despite not being a jedi, Vizla blocked every strike and jab, pissing Serena off. He lunged for her head, but she managed to block it with her blades. The three blades inched closer to Serena's face as Vizla pushed hard. "You're pretty good with a lightsaber, but not good enough," He taunted, slashing at Serena's lightsabres. Serena had no time to react as his lightsaber hit the power cells in hers, causing them to explode.

Serena was thrown off her feet from the blast. She suddenly crashed into a large a boulder, knocking her out. Vizla sauntered toward her, preparing for the kill. "NOOOO!" Zane screamed, fearing the worse. But before Vizla could end her, his lightsaber was blocked by a strange sword. Everyone stared as the mysterious woman blocked Vizla's attack. This was the woman that Serena saw after the witches cast the spell.

"I won't let you harm her!" she screamed, attacking Vizla with a blast of fire, sending him flying. They stared at the woman, trying to see her face under the hood. Vizla snarled, running at the woman. Another mistake. She blocked his attack, and then she pulled out another sword, overwhelming him. Before Vizla knew it, she had disarmed him, his blade on the ground. He snarled, deciding to retreat. Activating his jetpack he flew off, deactivating the shield. They ran to Serena, trying to see if she was alright. The woman bent down to lift Serena's head, making sure her skull wasn't broken.

"She's alive, she'll need lot's of rest, but it's nothing serious," the woman said. Pulling a strange object wrapped in a cloth, she gave it to Obi-Wan with care.

"This is hers. It will be her new lightsaber. Take care of her," the woman said, vanishing into thin air. A lot of questions were going through their heads, but they needed to drop Satine off at Mandalore and head back to Coruscant to report what happened. Being careful, Zane picked Serena up in his arms, and together, they headed to the ship.

Icee, Nakla and Stormy were waiting for the Elder Witch. They had returned home, and now, they wished they hadn't. "You three left without orders and almost got killed! Care to explain?" she yelled.

"Well, I happened to discover a spell that could help us end the princess brat, soon, her nightmares will be so scary, she'll be afraid to sleep, and then, her nightmares will be the death of her!" Icee explained. That made the Elder Witch smile at the answer. Sure, they left without permission, but they did it for a good cause. They all started laughing madly, glad that the last royal blood from Sparks would be dead.

"We've already dropped the duchess off at Mandalore, and we're on our way now as we speak," Anakin said to the council. The council nodded in response. But then the questions would begin. They would ask Serena dozens of questions, questions that Serena had no answers.

"I'll go check on her," Obi-Wan said, heading to the bunk. He found her sitting on the top bunk holding the object the woman gave him, still wrapped up. I have a feeling it's something from her father. He thought to himself, sitting down next to her.

"I don't understand, who was that woman, why did she save my life, and what is this that she wants me to have?" she asked him. He sighed. Everywhere they go, Serena discovers more questions and little answers to her past.

"Open it," he told her gently. Sighing, Serena untied the string that tied the wrapping together. Slowly unfolding it, she gasped at what she saw. It was a sword, sheathed in a strong but fancy case. Serena touched the handle, which was decorated with large swirls. Pulling it out slowly, she stared at the cool silver metal, amazed at how light it was when it should weigh a lot. She then noticed a note that fell to the ground and read it.

'My youngest daughter,

If you are reading this, it means you are getting closer to your destiny. I remember how you had the cutest green eyes when you were a baby, but all that changed when the war started. We fought hard, but it was never enough. The witches wanted the Dragon Fire that runs in our family. In the end, we lost not only our kingdom, but you and your sister, Kierra. Know that your mother and I are indeed alive, and soon, you must save us and end this conflict with the Dark Witches, they will seek to destroy you. I made this sword for you and I was going to give it to you when you were 18, but I can not. Be strong little Fire Nymph, and trust your heart,

Your father.'

When Serena finished reading, she burst into tears, and Obi-Wan hugged her to let her know he was there.

Tada! One more chapter and then it's time for the next one. You're probably asking about the spell Icee and the others cast on her, well the spell takes affect in the next book. Reviews are welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey guys, thanks for all of you who read and reviewed, this is the final chapter of this novel, the title of the next one is at the bottom. Enjoy!

The jedi council waited patiently for the shuttle to land. It was at least 1:00, so they weren't surprised when they came off the ship, Zane was already asleep while Anakin struggled to stay awake as he dragged Zane off the ship. They had to chuckle at Obi-Wan, who was wide awake while Serena practically growled at him for being cheery at this hour. "Perhaps the meeting can be tomorrow afternoon, you all look tired," Aayla suggested.

"Very well, I'll make sure we get up bright and early tomorrow," Obi-Wan said cheerfully, earning death glares from Anakin and Serena.

"With respect master, I'm not getting up at the god forsaken hour of 6:00!" Anakin spat, fighting sleep. Serena smacked her master in the head, also mad.

"You may be an old man, but I'm going to make sure you stay in your room, even if I have to seal you in myself!" she yelled, lava spilling off her arms. The council looked in shock, but this would all be explained later. As Anakin tried to throw Zane over his shoulder, he lost his fight and dropped to the ground fast asleep. Obi-Wan had to shake his head, but he felt a thump on his shoulder. Looking at the source, he smiled as he carefully picked up Serena's sleeping form.

"I swear, she sleeps like her father," he joked. Kit helped take Zane to his room, while Ashoka who was waiting for Anakin struggled to pull Anakin, but he didn't move an inch. Master Plo came to help as they dragged him to his room.

Obi-Wan turned the lights on in the living area, being careful to not wake Serena. Opening her door, he was about to lay her on her bed when an idea came to his head. Using the force he lifted Serena as high as he could, then, he dropped her on the bed, making a loud thump. He had to chuckle at Serena's response. "Master, I'm going to get you for that, and it will be worse, there will be screaming!" she groaned, falling asleep. As he left her room, he didn't see the bright green eyes outside her window.

The woman made sure Kenobi was asleep before opening the window. Walking quietly, she looked at Serena for a few minutes, tears in her eyes as she remembered how she just wanted to sleep all day. But all that changed when the war started. "I will be close Fire Nymph, as long as I live, no one will take you away," she whispered as she left.

Serena groaned as the sunlight woke her up. A smile came to her face as she set her plan to work. Quietly leaving the pent house, she snuck to Ashoka's room as she shared her plan with Ashoka through the force. She and Ashoka had been friends ever since she came to the temple. Ashoka opened the door, smiling mischievously. "This is going to be so funny when he wakes up!" she giggled, getting to work.

Obi-Wan groaned as he heard a large waterfall near him. I must be dreaming, he thought as he shifted his arm to hang over the bed. He pulled it out when he felt water. "What the- woaah!" he yelled, realizing where he was. Somehow, his matress had ended up in the swimming pool, floating towards… the waterfall that was pouring down freezing water. Before he could react, he went under the waterfall, soaking him to the bone. He growled as he jumped onto the diving board.

"ANAKIN! I'M GOING TO END YOU!" he screamed.

Serena and Ashoka were rolling on the floor when Anakin walked in. "What's going on here, you realise Obi-Wan is still-" he was interrupted as the door slammed open, revealing a red faced, soaking Obi-Wan. The girls tried to remain serious, but they just laughed harder. Obi-Wan glared daggers at Anakin.

"You think this is funny Anakin? Putting my bed in the pool while I sleep?!" he yelled. Anakin was puzzled. Sure, he pulled pranks on his master all the time, but he didn't do that. Unless….

"Master, I believe it was them!" he yelled, pointing at the girls. They stopped laughing as they realized they were caught. They looked at each other, screaming one word. Or three.

"RUN LIKE HELL!" They screamed, bolting for the emergency exit. Anakin and Obi-Wan were in hot pursuit. They ran down the halls, waking up the rest of the temple. The younglings, knights and even the masters watched in amusement as the two angry men ran after the girls. They easily caught Ashoka, who was shorter than Serena. But Serena was practically bolting away from her master. Her master huffed, trying to catch up. But then he noticed where Serena was running, causing him to yell at her.

"Serena, you're going to-" he stopped short as Serena shifted into lava, slowing her down from crashing into the window. He groaned as Serena shifted back running… to him.

"Oh shit!" he screamed, trying to get out of the way. Everyone watching roared in laughter as Serena head butted her master in the gut, plowing him toward Master Windu, who was rolling on the floor laughing. The council had to agree, despite being jedi, Serena always pulled a joke that made everyone smile. Everone got silent as Master Yoda walked up, a frown on his face.

"Most childish this is Serena, know better you should," he said, hiding his smile. Serena bowed her head in shame, giving him the advantage. She felt a sharp whack in her leg. Serena tried to get away, but Yoda kept wacking her hard with his stick, making everyone roar in laughter.

"Come now, start the meeting now we should," he said, as they headed toward the council room.

When Serena finished her story, the council remained silent. It was almost dark, the meeting gone on for almost the whole day. "Go now, rest you will Serena," Yoda said. Serena bowed her head in respect, turning to leave.

Serena groaned when she entered her room, wearing her pj's. It had taken her an hour to change, which was unusual, since everyone said she was full of energy. But her head was just killing her. "Hopefully, I'll get a good night's sleep," she said to herself, falling asleep quickly. Little did she know that the spell would now take it's toll.

Dun, dun, duuun! There's the end. I thought it would be nice if I added mostly humor in that chapter, hope it was worth it. Anyway, the next novel is called… should I tell you (kidding!) It's called… Nightmare's Wrath! The spell starts to kill Serena as she is plagued with terrifying nightmares. Now, it's a race against time for her friends to save her and only one person can help… Review and keep an eye out for this next novel of The Fire Girl Saga!


End file.
